rockosmodernlifefandomcom-20200215-history
The Good, The Bad, and The Wallaby
The Good, the Bad and the Wallaby is the first segment of the sixth episode of Rocko's Modern Life in the first season. Plot Rocko gets a letter from his uncle Gib Hootsen, who wants him to visit his ranch. Rocko reminisces his last visit at his uncle's ranch, where he was inept at roping and rode his first horse named Jezebel, who chewed him up and spit him back out. So Rocko is determined to get back on the horse to make things different and grabs his old cowboy hat out of his closet. Heffer comes over and asks if he could come to the ranch with Rocko, who warns him that when they go, he should be careful, for a ranch is no place for a steer. Rocko and Heffer drive to Lazy J Ranch, where they visit Rocko's uncle Gib. Rocko is invited inside the house, but Heffer has to stay outside with the cattle. During the night, his ponderous weight causes him to knock into a row of sleeping cattle, waking them up. Heffer decides to just sleep in the barn instead. The next morning, Rocko asks his uncle if he could ride Jezebel again, only to discover that the horse is now dead. So Gib teaches Rocko how to rope. But the wallaby misses easily and ropes a bunch of different objects instead. A cow then tells Heffer that Rocko is an oppressor and tells him that he needs to abandon him to be a member of the herd. When told that he isn't branded, Heffer cajoles Rocko to brand him multiple times, but Rocko refuses. So Heffer marks himself and tells the rest of the herd that he has been branded, making him an official member of their herd, and they ask if he could join them to attend the moo moo club with them. Rocko notices this and walks in. The other cattle spot him and Heffer tells him about his membership in the cattle. Rocko feels heartbroken and walks away. The next morning, Rocko finds that Heffer and the rest of the cattle are going to a market via pick up truck and they drive off. On the truck, one of the cows tell Heffer that the cattle is getting sold and Rocko finds out about this as Gib tells him. So he rides on Jezebel's carcass and ropes Heffer, the force of the moving truck pulls him along with it. As the truck comes to a mountain, Rocko falls out and lands on one of the sheep below. He rides the sheep to the truck and climbs aboard. He asks the driver of the truck if he could stop, which he does so. The force of the stop sends Rocko flying over the perilous objects and onto an armchair (which Rocko calls an "unbelievable stroke of luck"), only for the spring of the chair to emerge from the seat, sending the wallaby flying again and onto a cactus. Heffer removes Rocko off the cactus and tells Rocko that he is officially done with herding. Gib comes in and says that he will close the ranch and open up a resort for cows - a club moo. Rocko and Heffer ride the sheep back home and Gib, along with the rest of the cattle sings a song about Rocko and his predicaments in Lazy I Ranch, which he calls "Rocko the Wallaby of the West". As the song ends, Heffer asks Rocko which is funnier: bananas or cheese, to which Rocko replies "Cheese, Hef. Definitely cheese." Characters Present * Rocko * Gib Hootsen * Heffer Censorship *In the original airing, there was a scene in which Heffer receives pleasure from a milking machine, though only his reactions are shown onscreen, and another scene where Heffer says goodbye to the Milk-O-Matic were cut from re-runs. However, the uncut version can still be seen on the "With Friends Like These..." VHS tape as well as international airings of the episode. Trivia *This is the only episode where Heffer mistakes himself for a cow. *The conversation at the end of the episode ("Which is funnier, bananas or cheese?") is a reference to a gag in "Trash-O-Madness". When Spunky sticks his nose in the Suck-O-Lux, originally bananas was going to come out of his nose. But the writers decided that cheese was definitely funnier. *Heffer's line "We'll always have the barn." is a parody of the line "We'll always have paris." from the film Casablanca. However, he is saying this to the Milk-O-Matic, so it's cut in reruns. *Rocko's line "Got a voice as big as thunder." has become an internet meme. *Gib Hootsen resembles Fang the Sniper from Sonic the Hedgehog, and both are jerboas; because of this, he has become an internet meme. He has been commonly associated with this. *The song "Wallaby of the West" was featured on the 1998 compilation album Best of Nicktoons, which was later rereleased on vinyl in 2015. The song was written by Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Censored Episodes Category:Episodes staring Heffer Category:Episodes staring Rocko Category:Episodes where Filburt doesn't appear Category:Episodes where the Bigheads don't appear in Category:Episodes where Spunky doesn't appear Category:Episodes directed by Jeff "Swampy" Marsh Category:Episodes storyboarded by Dan Povenmire Category:Episodes written by George Maestri Category:Episodes written by Jeff "Swampy" Marsh Category:Episodes written by Dan Povenmire Category:Episodes directed by Alan Smart